User talk:Pope Hilde/Archive 5/2015 - 1/2019
Archive 2/2015 - 4/2015 Final exams Hilde, after May 8, 2015 is 'final exams time '''for me so I won't be as active here for a while. But I'll still check in! :) Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 01:54, May 8, 2015 (UTC) :Oh I remember finals weeks. Good luck with those! I will try to check in more often and look for vandalism even though we haven't had any. Pope Hilde (talk) 19:39, May 8, 2015 (UTC) Congratulations Mommy Congratulations on learning you're going to be a mommy again! Too bad you didn't know that before Mother's Day! :D Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 01:00, May 14, 2015 (UTC) :Thank you. I had a nice Mother's Day. And I suspected child number three was on the way. Pope Hilde (talk) 16:05, May 14, 2015 (UTC) :Talking about sex, I can't believe there's so little on the Sexuality wiki! After I'm through with final exams I'll sign up there! I hope you get adopter! :) Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 02:27, May 14, 2015 (UTC) ::I would love to have you edit there. But certainly focus on your finals. Pope Hilde (talk) 16:06, May 14, 2015 (UTC) :::I am. I got something to turn in the beginning of next week, then finals are all over! :) Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 22:14, May 14, 2015 (UTC) New Forum I tried making a new forum called Hot tub based on http://discordia.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Forums. But it isn't working right. Do you know why? ;o Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 02:05, June 6, 2015 (UTC) :I don't right now but I'll look at it. Don't know if I'll be able to figure it out. You might want to post in tech help. Pope Hilde (talk) 14:07, June 7, 2015 (UTC) ROBOTS Here's your link. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X2Xo_w7vE50&feature=related Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 02:45, June 21, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks for the link. Pope Hilde (talk) 13:50, June 21, 2015 (UTC) Sister Creamy I haven't been called Sister Creamy for years. Really it's embarrassing. Where did you dig that up? Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 02:00, June 26, 2015 (UTC) :I am a journalist. But if it really bothers you I can remove it. Pope Hilde (talk) 12:54, June 27, 2015 (UTC) ::You don't have to take it off. I could have if I wanted to but that's what I did. :P Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 03:01, June 28, 2015 (UTC) 1000 edits Following Miley's tradition of marking milestone edits, this is my 1,000th edit. And synchronistically it is made on my birthday. Pope Hilde (talk) 22:30, July 6, 2015 (UTC) :Congratulations and Happy Birthday! :) Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 22:30, August 6, 2015 (UTC) Main page Question here. Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 03:37, September 20, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for the Userbox I had to research how to make one cuz of you! Thanks for the fun! StBenHur (talk) 01:47, October 1, 2015 (UTC) :Sure. Enjoy. Pope Hilde (talk) 13:06, October 1, 2015 (UTC) Faces I like the new face you made for the wiki and your face is pretty. I still think you're brave for posting your real pic though. Miley Spears Discordian American Princess (let's talk) 00:58, October 16, 2016 (UTC) :Thank you. Perhaps I'm not as brave as foolish, but there it is. Pope Hilde (talk) 17:03, November 12, 2016 (UTC) Goldie Bear I added a little to Goldie Bear. I really don't know much about her, but I know you do. Do you want more facts or fiction in the article? Miley Spears Discordian American Princess (let's talk) 18:40, November 27, 2017 (UTC) :Goldie would probably like fiction. (And sorry I haven't answered in so long). Pope Hilde (talk) 16:25, January 19, 2018 (UTC) Order of Shamlicht I went to the 10th year anniversary of Shamlicht Kids Club's Purple Ferret's Nest on Black Friday, which really was the 10 year anniversary, Nov. 24. Could we have an article for the nests, at least the first three? And what you think about adding a list of members of the Order of Shamlicht to that article? Miley Spears Discordian American Princess (let's talk) 18:50, November 27, 2017 (UTC) :I know I just asked, but I'll start it. We have articles on single people, we can have them on groups! :) Miley Spears Discordian American Princess (let's talk) 18:53, November 27, 2017 (UTC) ::What you did looks good to me. I of course know more about Nest of Pink Vipers than any of the others, but haven't been involved with it for a while now. Pope Hilde (talk) 16:32, January 19, 2018 (UTC) Please forgive me I undid an edit to your talk page. Please forgive me (but I thought you'd want it done). Alden Loveshade (talk) 05:43, July 7, 2018 (UTC) :Thank you. It's now deleted. Pope Hilde (talk) 15:22, July 7, 2018 (UTC) The Jake that Changed a World Do you have details on how Mike Brown credited Discordians for this? Miley Spears Discordian American Princess (let's talk) 20:55, August 13, 2018 (UTC) :I should add something about that. I will, thank you. 22:13, August 14, 2018 (UTC) Fuck off 'Pope Hilde', I am not a person who has been accused of being Loveshade, I do not want to be in your creepy story about a bunch of older men having a sex orgy with an underage girl. I object to it all, leave me out of it. PlacidDingo (talk) 07:13, January 23, 2019 (UTC) :The only place I saw PlacidDingo listed on this wiki was on TwitterGASM which is essentially a data base. It says nothing about what you claim, so you would have to explain what you're referring to. :In addition, your posting this way (see your heading) violates the standards of Wikia. I might do this as a warning, but basic civility should tell you this is inappropriate. But you are apparently new here, so I will give you a three-day block to review them. You may still post on your talk page during that time unless that privilege is also abused. I hope you return after those three days to become a productive editor here. Please see Community Guidelines (note the first thing listed) and Terms of Use. Pope Hilde (talk) 15:37, January 23, 2019 (UTC) :Checking further, I see that you also removed the comments of another user on my talk page. That also violates Wikia policy and common civility. If the other user had posted something you believed was illegal, even then you should notify an admin or possibly Wikia staff member about the removal. I will not extend your block for that removal, but will repeat that you check Wikia's policies listed above. Pope Hilde (talk) 15:50, January 23, 2019 (UTC) Rosey Tiger :I removed the comment above by poster's request. It had previously been removed by another user without permission. :I appreciate your concerns, and will address them. :The article is satire, and satire is protected by American law (Wikia is an American site) and Wikia policy. One of Wikia's most popular sites is Uncyclopedia which is devoted almost entirely to satire. :A Brenton Clutterbuck, whether you or another person with the same name, is well-known in Discordian circles; in fact the front page of this wiki currently and prominently links to a Discordian book by the same. Again by U.S. law and the laws of many nations in general, that fully qualifies B.C. as being a subject of satire, especially on a Discordian Wiki. :The article says, "Being the only woman in a prison of long forgotten men, she was put in solitary confinement for protection." It does not say she was underage at the time, it calls her a woman. ::Note: The comment that mentioned somebody being underage was apparently made by a user who edited Brenton Clutterbuck's comment. That user has been temporarily blocked and warned. :The article says later she was moved to a men's dorm, but says nothing about who impregnated her and does not name any person as having sex with her there. It mentions her being in a dorm with eight men and mentions a prison chaplain. It mentions nothing about any specific man having sex with any other specific man. It says she gave birth to three cubs, so that it is entirely possible none of the men listed were the father. :You are free to consult with your lawyer on this matter. If your attorney believes this could be a violation of law of the United States and/or of your country of residence if different, you or your attorney may contact Wikia. If they agree, they will remove the content or direct us to do so. :In the future, simply asking nicely can be more effective than threats. Pope Hilde (talk) 16:14, January 23, 2019 (UTC) ::Hi Pope Hilde, From what I understand, User:Brenton_Clutterbuck is not Brenton Clutterbuck. The real person is using the username PlacidDingo. That's why PlacidDingo removed the (apparently fake) messages from your page. I have reason to believe PlacidDingo in this case. :::I will accept that you believe PlacidDingo is a Brenton Clutterbuck. But I found more than one online including Facebook (some using the shortened form Brent Clutterbuck). So unless PlacidDingo is using more than one Facebook account, which violates their policy, there are more than one. The user Brenton Clutterbuck could be a different one, or someone else using it as an alias as I do (my legal name is not Pope Hilde), but I have no way of knowing that. Pope Hilde (talk) 16:07, January 25, 2019 (UTC) ::While we accept parody on Fandom, that doesn't include parody about non-famous people if they object to it. Brenton Clutterbuck does not appear to be a famous person - even if they are known within the Discordian community and have written a book on the religion. :::I checked with someone who's handled cases like this. He said first I have to think about Fandom or Wikia policy because I'm writing for Fandom, just like I'd have to think about what I write for a newspaper. But he also said parody and satire, which are similar but different, are both protected by the First Amendment for freedom of speech and religion. He said that while defamation laws vary by state and often have three tiers of legal definitions, that I was mistaken about parody and satire. He said they are fully protected whether the subject, including a person, is a public figure or not. He said the litmus test is would a reasonable person believe the article is intended to be factual, and the Rosey Tiger article obviously is not. And the article says nothing offensive about any B.C. in any case, just that he lived in a dorm. But I will remove his name from that article on the basis of Wikia staff. Pope Hilde (talk) 16:07, January 25, 2019 (UTC) ::Given that, please either remove the mentions of him previously removed by PlacidDingo, or remove all references to him entirely. :::I have a problem here. One of the references he removed is factual and verified as having been claimed, whether real or not, and I have a problem being told to remove publicly-available information. Even worse, he stated in a published book of my actually being what I merely stated he was said to be by what could be an unreliable source. This is "the pot calling the kettle black" when the kettle merely said "somebody said the pot might be black." If he will withdrawal his book that says I am what he claims, I will remove the reference that he was mentioned as possibly being what I was stated by him to actually be. Pope Hilde (talk) 16:07, January 25, 2019 (UTC) ::::He did it to MeToo, and a lot of other people. 22:07, January 29, 2019 (UTC) :::::I know that of course. But his posting what he did in a book is a legal matter outside of Wikia. Pope Hilde (talk) 17:53, January 30, 2019 (UTC) ::Many thanks -- Sannse (help forum | blog) 18:17, January 24, 2019 (UTC) ::(p.s. when are you going to switch to Message Walls?? These talk pages are so awkward ��) :::I would ask the users here what they think. If there's a consensus, we will change it. Pope Hilde (talk) 16:07, January 25, 2019 (UTC) :::Your friend is mistaken about free speech. The Constitution guarantees ''the government will not make a law that restricts free speech. It does not apply to private individuals like Fandom. There may be local rules that relate to free speech, but in a case like this we are fully permitted to decide what we will and will not host on our network - and we choose not to host references to Brenton Clutterbuck. -- Sannse (help forum | blog) 17:18, January 25, 2019 (UTC) ::::Sannse please don't be mad at Hilde, you don't know what's been going on behind the scenes. But I will remove the things that PlacidDingo alias Brenton Clutterbuck wanted removed and leave the rest. He didn't try to remove either article he just made the edits he wanted. I will restore his edits. 17:55, January 25, 2019 (UTC) ::::Sannse, my "friend" is actually an attorney who gives advice to the newspaper I write for. He did say that as I posted above. I wrote, "He said first I have to think about Fandom or Wikia policy because I'm writing for Fandom." Pope Hilde (talk) 17:53, January 30, 2019 (UTC) ::::Hilde we can practice free speech off of Wikia if it doesn't allow it. We don't want to mess things up for ourselves here. 18:04, January 25, 2019 (UTC) :::::I'm not mad in the slightest �� and I definitely want to leave you to do what you do without interference. It's just unfortunate that I have to get in the way a little sometimes - sorry! -- Sannse (help forum | blog) 19:32, January 25, 2019 (UTC) Donald Trump I saw what you put in the front page. I get the hint! I'm really sorry I haven't done that yet, I've just been so busy. I'll work on it soon, Ok? 18:13, January 25, 2019 (UTC) Donald's done! 22:05, January 29, 2019 (UTC) :Thank you for that! Well done! Pope Hilde (talk) 17:56, January 30, 2019 (UTC)